


Tangled: The Sleeping Curse

by disneyfangirl



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Sleeping Beauty Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneyfangirl/pseuds/disneyfangirl
Summary: Varian has a nightmare about Zhan Tiri's revenge on Cassandra for turning against her and threatens to destroy everyone she loves. In the next day or two after Varian's nightmare, Zhan Tiri puts Varian under a sleeping spell that can only be broken by his true friends. Who will save him?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Varian's Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a dream I had on July 15th.

One evening in Corona, Varian spent the night in the living room with Rapunzel, Cassandra, Eugene, Kiera and Catalina (better known as Angry and Red) and Lance, but Varian was having a nightmare. It was about Zhan Tiri’s revenge against Cassandra.

_ “Cassandra, since you betrayed me, I will kill everyone you love!” Zhan Tiri threatened. _

_ “No, I won’t let you!” Cassandra cried desperately. “I did not betray you, my best friend, Rapunzel helped me discover you were evil!” _

_ “Oh, the long-haired princess? That can be fixed with chaos!” _

_ “No, please don’t!” Cassandra pleaded. _

_ Zhan Tiri began to sing her evil “Hurt Incantation” song: _

_ “Wither and decay, _

_ End this destiny. _

_ Break these earthly chains _

_ And set the spirits free. _

_ The spirits free…” _

_ Everyone in Corona was dying, but Varian was willing to sacrifice himself for Cassandra because he would not let her die. “I’ll be back, Dad!” Varian promised. _

_ “Son, wait!” his father, Quirin shouted, but Varian blocked Cassandra and was knocked out by Zhan Tiri. “Noooo!” Quirin, Cassandra, Eugene, Lance, and Rapunzel shouted. _

_ “Varian, my brave boy,” Quirin said sadly. _

_ Angry and Red gasped in shock seeing their friend knocked out and joined the others before Varian’s lifeless body... _

Before anything else happened, Varian woke up in terror.

“Varian, what’s wrong?” Eugene asked.

“Are you alright?” Rapunzel said.

Varian huffed and puffed. “I just had a bad dream,” he answered, “And I’m afraid to go back to sleep.”

“Oh, for crying out loud, Varian, you baby!” Cassandra grumbled as she woke up from Varian’s screaming. “Can’t a girl get any sleep around here? Here I was sleeping peacefully, until out of nowhere, I heard screaming!”

“Cass, don’t you see? Varian had a nightmare!” Rapunzel admonished.

“Hasn’t he tried counting sheep?” Cassandra said, still snarky.

“Sorry to burst your bubble, but it doesn’t work like that,  _ Cassandra _ !” Eugene reprimanded, crossing his arms and added, “At least, not for everyone.”

“See, Cass? You don’t have to be so snotty!” Rapunzel snapped. “How would you like to have a nightmare?”

“I wouldn’t like it.”

“Exactly.”

“I suppose you’re not interested in the dream I had when Zhan Tiri was about to get her revenge on you, Cass!” Varian raged.

Cassandra gasped in shock at that name. “Go on,” she said, changing her tone.

“Alright, Zhan Tiri accused Cass of betraying her and threatened to destroy everyone she loved, but Cass told her she wouldn’t let her because Raps helped Cass stop Zhan Tiri. Furious, Zhan Tiri sang her ‘Hurt Incantation’ song, so she could kill everyone in Corona. I couldn’t let Cass die, so I had to sacrifice myself for her, despite my dad’s protests. Just then, Zhan Tiri knocked me out and everyone, especially Cass, was sad.”

“Oh, Varian, I’m so sorry for making fun of you,” Cassandra apologized and got up to hug Varian and he hugged her in return.

“Wait, did anyone else hear this?” Varian inquired.

“I don’t think so,” Eugene replied, “Lance and the girls can sleep through anything.”

Rapunzel had an idea. “Eugene. Cass. I can sing him a lullaby, so he could go back to sleep.” 

“You got it, Blondie,” Eugene told her.

Rapunzel started to sing:

_ Sweet dreams, my friend. _

_ Please, don’t shed a tear _

_ Because I am here. _

_ Sleep tight with pleasant dreams, _

_ So you’ll feel better when _

_ You wake up the next day. _

_ The next day… _

At that moment, Varian and Eugene fell asleep next to each other on the couch and started to snore lightly. Rapunzel sighed. “It worked.” Then she and Cassandra went back to sleep.


	2. Discussion at Breakfast Time

The next morning, everyone, especially Varian woke up, feeling much better as he and Rapunzel hoped. He had a better dream. It was about him saving Cassandra from Zhan Tiri and stopped the evil monster by smacking her head with a frying pan. Rapunzel helped by wrapping her hair around Zhan Tiri’s wrists, so Rapunzel and Cassandra could get the moonstone and sundrop from her hands. Varian couldn’t wait to tell his friends all about it.

Ruddiger, Varian’s pet raccoon, licked his owner’s face, making Varian laugh. “Well, good morning, Ruddiger.”

Rapunzel could smell food. “Eugene, did you smell that?” she asked her husband.

Eugene sniffed. “Pancakes!” everyone said in unison.

Ruddiger started chattering.

“Sweet! I’m starving!” Kiera (also known as Angry) said.

“Me, too!” said Catalina (also known as Red because of her hair color).

“Watch out, girls!” Lance warned firmly, but gently, as they ran towards the kitchen, afraid that people would run into them. “And be quiet! There could be people who are still sleeping!”

“Sorry, Daddy!” Catalina and Kiera whispered.

“That’s okay, girls!” Lance said proudly as they continued sprinting towards the kitchen. “I’m just as excited and hungry as you are!” He winked at them, which made them smile.

At the sight of Quirin making pancakes, everyone stopped. “Morning, everyone! Morning, son!” he greeted everyone, especially Varian.

“Morning, Dad,” Varian greeted back.

“I made flapjacks, so help yourselves,” said Quirin.

“I saw,” Varian said.

“We’re more than inventors, Varian,” Quirin told him, “We can do other important things like laundry, dishes, cooking, cleaning, and more. We don’t want to be prisoners to our inventing careers when we can have a break.”

Varian nodded and sat down with his friends. Ruddiger sat on his owner’s lap. Varian grabbed a couple of flapjacks, put syrup on them, and started to eat. Suddenly, he stopped eating. Rapunzel knew that look when she, too, paused.

Angry and Red started to get worried for their nerdy friend. “Uh, Varian, why are you acting you know?” Angry asked, not trying to offend him.

“Strange?” Varian suggested.

“Yeah, that’s it,” Angry went on, “Is there something you’re not telling us?”

“You can tell us,” said Catalina, “We won’t make fun.” She scowled at her sister just in case she did cause trouble for the poor boy. Kiera knew very well what her glare meant.

“As you command, Catalina,” Kiera told her.

“It was about his nightmare last night,” Rapunzel said, but didn’t spill the beans in case Varian told them about his nightmare himself. That is if he was ready.

“Nightmare?” Kiera demanded to know and to Varian, she added, “I’m sure you told Rapunzel, Flynn, and Cassandra, but you didn’t think to tell _us_?”

“Kiera, don’t be so hard on him!” Catalina scolded, “I’m sure he had a good reason.”

“Hard on him? I’ll show you hard…” Kiera began to advance herself on the strange nerd, who was stranger than usual, but was stopped by Lance.

“Kiera, no!” Lance admonished, coming to Varian’s defense.

Ruddiger chattered angrily at Kiera in Varian’s defense and his paws balled up into fists, but the alchemist stopped him before he did any damage.

“Eugene told me that you girls and Lance could sleep through anything,” Varian pointed out, without trying to hurt anyone’s feelings despite being nervous and feeling weird.

“Yep,” Lance said.

Eugene winked, knowing Varian was telling the truth.

“No wonder why Kiera is called _Angry_ ,” said Cassandra, just as upset as Lance, Ruddiger, and Catalina.

“I couldn’t agree with you more, Cass,” Eugene stated. “I called her that when I didn’t even know her _real_ name because she was _angry_.”

“Kiera, give me one good reason why I shouldn’t turn into a wolf!” Catalina snapped and was face to face with her own sister.

“You wouldn’t like her when she’s angry,” Lance said, “I’d be scared if I were you.”

“So shape up, Kiera!” seconded Catalina.

Kiera remembered her own sister’s werewolf form when Kiera should’ve listened to her and not be so bossy. All Catalina wanted was to go back to the treehouse, which was their home, but now, a similar event being brought on the table was happening again. Kiera began to feel bad for being mean to the alchemist and Catalina. “Varian, I...I’m sorry,” Kiera started to apologize, “I get nightmares, too, thinking my sister’s gone while she was a werewolf.”

“That’s alright,” Varian said.

“So what is your nightmare about, Varian?” Quirin asked, not trying to scare his son.

Varian looked at his father and turned to his friends for advice.

“Go on,” Rapunzel coxed, “It’s okay. You can do it.”

Varian sighed. “It all started with Zhan Tiri’s return for revenge against Cassandra.”

Everyone gasped, especially Cassandra, Rapunzel, and Eugene, who had already heard the story. “She assumed that Cassandra betrayed her, but Cassandra told her otherwise and thanks to Rapunzel, who helped her see how wicked Zhan Tiri was. Zhan Tiri was not moved, so she threatened to kill everyone she loved, including me and my dad.”

“Zhan Tiri’s evil,” Quirin said. “No question about it. Continue.”

“I was willing to give up my life for Cass, ignoring my father’s protests. I got in Cass’s way to help her, so she wouldn’t die, when Zhan Tiri knocked me out. Everyone was sad, even my dad, who said I was a brave boy.”

“That was very brave of you, my son,” Quirin stated, “I’d do the same thing for my friend if I was in that situation. You were also brave enough to tell me about your nightmare; that took guts. However, Zhan Tiri is gone, so she can’t hurt us anymore.”

“But what if she does come back?” asked Varian.

“Oh, Varian, even if she did, she’ll never take you from me. She’ll have to go through me.”

Varian smiled a bit, feeling a little better that he got that heartbreaking dream off his chest.

“Remember, Varian, you’re bigger than your fear,” Lance said, recalling a time he sang the song about fighting one’s fears.

“I sure am,” Varian replied, giving Lance a thumbs up.

Lance winked. “You did it, kid. You did it.”

Then there was that other dream Varian wanted to share and it was happier than the last one. Now was the time to tell it. “Oh, and there’s this other dream I had last night. I saved Cassandra from Zhan Tiri by blocking Cassandra and hit the monster in the head with a frying pan to knock her out unconscious.”

“That’s the spirit!” Quirin said, excited by his son’s story.

“Show her who’s boss!” Kiera told him.

“That’ll teach her to see how it feels to be unconscious!” Cassandra exclaimed. “I’ve done the same thing you did in real life.”

“Anyway, Raps tied Zhan Tiri’s wrists, so that she and Cass could get the moonstone and the sundrop. By the time Zhan Tiri woke up, she fell into nothingness.”

When Varian was finished, his friends and father applauded and cheered. Varian took a bow in appreciation. It appeared that everything was going back to normal...or was it? “I’ll have my revenge, Cassandra, just you wait,” Zhan Tiri snarled as she watched Cassandra and her friends out the window before flying away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Like I said before in the previous chapter, it’s not the end, it’s just the beginning. 
> 
> Glad Varian was able to get his sad and happy dreams off his chest. If it weren’t for the encouragement of Rapunzel and the others, he wouldn’t have done so. Like Lance said, “You’re bigger than your fear.”


	3. Xavier's Advice

Varian and Quirin were doing experiments in the workroom when Quirin heard Rapunzel calling his name. “Son, I hear your friends calling,” he told his son.  
“What about you, Dad?” asked Varian.  
“I can take it from here,” Quirin assured him. “Go out there and have fun! Go exploring!”  
Then Varian remembered what his father said: “We’re more than inventors, Varian; we can do other important things like laundry, dishes, cooking, cleaning, and more. We don’t want to be prisoners to our inventing careers when we can have a break.” “Thanks, Dad!” Varian called as he left the room to join his friends. He even urged Ruddiger to follow him because the raccoon loved adventures as much as his owner had.  
…  
Rapunzel and the others were gathered around outside the castle. She checked to see if all the adventurers were assembled. Pascal, the little green chameleon helped her decide if they were all present. “Okay, we are all here,” Rapunzel said, “Thanks, Pascal.”  
A big black man, who happened to be a blacksmith and a historian came out of his home to tell the team his breaking news.  
“Uh, Xavier, you look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Cassandra said, telling by the look on Xavier’s facial expression.  
“That’s because I have seen a ghost,” Xavier replied. “Come inside my house and see.”  
…  
“So tell us, what did you see, Xavier?” Rapunzel inquired.  
“Well, I saw an evil spirit, who is black with horns and she turned into a purple little human ghost,” Xavier explained.  
Everyone gasped.  
“Zhan Tiri!” Cassandra fumed as if the name was poison.  
“She survived?” Rapunzel said, just as confused and shocked as the others.  
“What?” Eugene shouted.  
“How could that be?” Lance yelled.  
“Woah, woah, woah! No, that can’t be!” Cassandra cried. “Rapunzel and I took the moonstone and sundrop from her to stop her.”  
“When people in Corona have been cleaning up the mess she made, the remains of her body must’ve been swept someplace where she’ll put herself together,” Xavier surmised.  
“And she’s here to get revenge on me!” Cassandra concluded.  
“You see, Varian had a nightmare about Zhan Tiri’s return and revenge on Cassandra,” Rapunzel explained. “Varian was willing to save her, no matter what the circumstances. Corona was dying, but he was not going to let her die.”  
“So I see,” Xavier mused, “That makes sense.”  
“Could it be that Varian’s nightmare came true?” asked Cassandra.  
“I’m afraid so,” Xavier answered with a disappointed sigh, “But be there for him in his time of need.”  
“Don’t you have any spells you keep for special occasions?” Rapunzel offered.  
Xavier’s face lit up at Rapunzel’s question. “Why, yes. I have some in case you need them to stop Zhan Tiri.” He gave Rapunzel magic spells in bottles.  
“Thank you.”  
“Any tips on how to stop her?” Eugene asked.  
Xavier poured magic potions into the cauldron and stirred everything in. “In order for you to stop her, one of you must sacrifice yourself to prevent her from killing Cassandra.”  
“Then what?” said Lance.  
“Then, Rapunzel will use her long hair to handcuff Zhan Tiri when she’s knocked unconscious.”  
“And I know just how to do it,” Rapunzel said, flipping a frying pan to make her point.  
“But if the person sacrifices himself or herself, then how will he or she be revived?” Varian asked nervously. He’d be afraid if someone died as well as himself, even if the sacrifice was worth it. “I mean, is it possible for the person to be revived by somebody?”  
Xavier saw the frightened look in Varian’s eyes. “Oh, yes, that is possible, Varian,” Xavier assured him, “One who sacrifices himself will be revived by his true friends.”  
Varian smiled a bit when Cassandra hugged him. “We got your back, kid.”  
“We’ll settle this together, Varian,” Rapunzel said.  
“No matter what it takes, you’ll be stronger than ever with friends by your side,” said Eugene.  
“Even through the tough times,” Lance finished and soon the travelers gave each other a group hug.  
…  
“Safe travels and good luck fighting Zhan Tiri,” Xavier told the travelers.  
“Thank you, Xavier,” Varian said.  
“As queen of Corona, it’s my duty to protect Corona from chaos,” Rapunzel stated.  
“No one messes with her or us!” Eugene agreed.  
“Because we’re together on this,” Lance said.  
“Just like always,” Cassandra added.  
“We’ll fight for each other,” Kiera (Angry) said.  
“Through thick and thin,” Catalina (Red) chimed in.  
Pascal hopped happily. Maximus neighed in approval. Ruddiger chattered in agreement.  
“Bye, Xavier!” everyone shouted.  
“Bye!” Xavier called back and once the travelers were gone, he sighed. “It was nice seeing them again. I’m glad I could help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yet another cliffhanger, but it was worth it! I was going to add a scene where the group starts their adventure at the end of the chapter, but that might end up making the chapter longer and I don’t want readers to lose track and get confused.
> 
> Well, even though it was hard to figure out how to stop Zhan Tiri, I researched and figured it out. See you in the next chapter.


	4. Adira's Return and Zhan Tiri's Revenge

Varian was eating his ham sandwich he packed for dinner. As soon as he finished his sandwich he offered an apple to Maximus. Maximus sniffed and ate it from Varian’s hand. “Good horsey,” Varian said with a giggle as he hugged Maximus.

“Aww, are you bonding with Varian, Maximus?” Rapunzel asked the horse with a smile.

“Rapunzel! Eugene! Your horse likes me!” cried Varian.

Rapunzel laughed with him. “He does. He’s keeping you company.” To Maximus, she added while petting him, “And you do an excellent job at it, don’t you, Maximus?”

Pascal hopped from Rapunzel’s shoulder to Varian’s. “Hey there, little guy,” Varian chuckled. Pascal gave him a dirty look, offended by the “little guy” comment, but Varian corrected himself, “I mean little _big_ guy.” Pascal smiled, especially at the memory of his good dragon friend, Little Big Guy.

“Pascal used to have a dragon friend named Little Big Guy,” Rapunzel recalled. To Pascal she added, “Didn’t you, Pascal? Yeah.” She gave him chin rubs.

“Well, look at Mr. Popular,” Cassandra said.

Fidella, Cassandra’s horse bumped Varian’s back to get his attention. “Hello there, girl.” With pleasure, he pet her.

Cassandra smiled. “That’s my horse, Fidella. She likes you.”

“I can tell.”

Suddenly, out of the blue, Adira jumped into the scene in case they needed help. “Hello, friends,” she said, “Long time, no see. I thought you’d need my help.”

Cassandra sighed. As much as she disagreed with Adira, she supported Rapunzel’s decision to get help from Adira, other than Cassandra. Cassandra glanced at Rapunzel for advice, but Rapunzel motioned her to talk to Adira. “For once, we do, Adira,” replied Cassandra, and she, Rapunzel, and Eugene told the story of Varian’s nightmare, plus the return of Zhan Tiri. Adira listened very carefully, but Zhan Tiri’s return hit her hard.

“Zhan Tiri returned?” Adira gasped. “And she’s out for revenge against Cassandra?”

“Yes,” everyone answered.

“Xavier told us he saw her,” declared Cassandra.

“Well, I’ll be glad to help. I just came back to Corona from the Dark Kingdom. My brother, Hector couldn’t make it because he and Eugene’s father were busy. So I’m in.”

“Busy with what, Adira, my sweet sugar plum?” asked Lance, as he batted his eyes at her.

Adira rolled her eyes at this, but answered, “They just had catching up to do ever since Zhan Tiri’s life ended.”

“Or _has_ it?” a familiar voice sneered, making everyone flinch.

“See what I mean, Adira?” Cassandra asked Adira.

Adira nodded. “I do now. I’m not going to lie.”

Zhan Tiri as a purple enchanted girl, laughed evilly, as she saw her enemies again. “Surprised to see me, Cassandra?” she asked wickedly.

“Before I answer that, how do you manage to turn from a monster into an enchanted girl without the moonstone and the sundrop?” replied Cassandra.

“Oh, well, when the people of Corona swept my body away, they put me together just right.”

“Well, that’s about to change.”

“Do not touch her, Zhan Tiri!” Varian said bravely in defiance.

“Varian, what do you think you’re doing?” Cassandra asked, concerned for her friend’s safety, thinking what he was doing was an act of suicide, “This isn’t a dream; this is real life.”

“I know what I’m doing, Cass,” Varian assured her, “I’m doing this not only for you, but for all of us.” Then, he added, whispering in her ear, so Zhan Tiri wouldn’t hear, “Xavier said there is a way to revive those who sacrificed themselves, remember?”

“Yeah, we’ll find a way. We’re here for you.”

“Okay.” Varian looked back at his friends.

“Good luck, Varian,” Rapunzel whispered.

Varian smiled and continued walking towards Zhan Tiri.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t one of Cassandra’s friends,” Zhan Tiri jeered.

“One of her brave friends to you,” Varian retorted, “I, Varian, the alchemist will not let you harm Cassandra, let alone kill her. I know what you’re here for, but revenge is not the answer.”

“No one tells me what to do, little one,” Zhan Tiri said.

“Well, you need to put the past behind you because Cass and I put ours behind us.”

Zhan Tiri looked at the moon and sneered, “Guess what time it is?”

“What? A time for chaos?” Varian asked, crossing his arms.

“No, it’s your bedtime! You’ve been awfully cranky.”

“And rightfully so!”

Zhan Tiri ignored him and sang him a terrible lullaby:

_Darkness has begun_

_To end your suffering._

_Sleep forevermore_

_And never wake again._

_Never wake again._

After Zhan Tiri sang her cruel lullaby, Varian fell asleep. Everyone gasped in shock and the wicked girl chuckled evilly. “Aww, isn’t it sweet of your friend to sacrifice himself for you, Cassandra?” she said sarcastically, “Well, look where it got him! Oh, well, I’ll leave you all alone for now.” Everyone mourned for Varian.

“No!” Rapunzel shouted through tears.

“Poor Varian!” Lance wept.

“We should’ve all been with you!” Eugene cried. “We should’ve used magic against her and none of this would’ve happened!”

“Oh, Varian,” Cassandra sobbed, “I’m so sorry! Thank you for saving me!”

“Cass, it’s not your fault,” Rapunzel assured her as she stopped crying, “He did it for all of us.”

“Rapunzel’s right,” said Eugene, as he finished sobbing and wiping a tear from his eye, “The kid’s a hero to all of us. If it weren’t for him, Zhan Tiri would’ve killed you.”

Cassandra continued weeping until she found her voice again. “Perhaps, you’re both right. He did it for all of us when no one else could.”

“What should we do now?” asked Lance.

“Well, we should bring Varian to bed,” Rapunzel answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yep, you guessed it: Adira has returned and so did the main villain.
> 
> The song Zhan Tiri sang was based on the “Hurt Incantation”.


	5. Only True Friendship Can Save Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry, readers. Varian’s not dead, he’s sleeping.

Everyone returned home with Varian, who was sleeping peacefully throughout the ride back to Corona. Rapunzel, Eugene, and Cassandra hopped off their horses. “Cass, stay out here with Adira and the guards until I give you my signal,” Rapunzel ordered and carried Varian.

“You got it, Raps,” Cassandra said.

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Adira said, bowing before Rapunzel.

“Eugene and Lance, come with us as guards,” Rapunzel commanded again.

“Do we have to dress up like guards?” Lance asked.

“Not exactly,” answered Rapunzel, “You can stay dressed as you are. Just _act_ like guards.”

“We can do that,” Eugene said.

“No problem,” said Lance, saluting Rapunzel.

“You boys got this,” she said. Lance Strongbow and Eugene Fitzherbert followed Angry, Red, and Rapunzel inside the castle, upstairs.

“We got to warn people of Corona,” Cassandra said to Adira, now that they were alone. “So let’s split up.”

“I’m on it, Cassandra,” Adira told her and started to walk away.

“Dad? Pete? Stan? Be careful out here,” Cassandra warned the guards.

“What is it, Cassandra?” the captain of the guards asked his adopted daughter.

“Corona is in danger and Zhan Tiri’s back!” Cassandra said.

The captain and the other guards exchanged glances with each other as if she was nuts.

...

Once upstairs, Eugene and Lance stood outside of Varian’s room while Rapunzel tucked Varian into bed. Suddenly, Ruddiger popped out of Rapunzel’s bag, making her gasp. “Oh, Ruddiger. I didn’t see you there.” Ruddiger sadly looked at his owner and gazed upon the queen. “I know, Ruddiger,” she said softly as she hugged the raccoon, “I miss him, too.”

“Rapunzel?” Red spoke.

“Yes, Red?”

“Is Varian going to live?” Red asked with hopeful eyes.

“Yes, and we’ll make sure of that,” Rapunzel replied as she hugged her.

“Will the magic Xavier gave us help?” Angry asked as she joined Red for a hug from Rapunzel.

“Perhaps. He said that as true friends, we’ll rescue him in any way we can.”

“I really feel bad for Varian. If he didn’t do what he did, Zhan Tiri would’ve gotten to Cassandra.”

“That’s right. He did it just for us and that’s important to do things for our friends.” Touched by her words, Red and Angry smiled along with her.

…

Quirin was walking down the hallway when he saw Eugene and Lance next to Varian’s bedroom door. “Oh, excuse my sudden visit, but have you seen my son, Varian?” Quirin asked.

“Yes, he’s in his room,” Eugene replied.

“Thank you.”

“Right this way,” Lance told Quirin and Quirin followed the two men. The moment Quirin stepped into the room, he saw his son sleeping at ease and went over to check his heartbeat. Luckily, he was able to hear it. “He’s still alive,” said Quirin.

“Yep, he’s sleeping,” Rapunzel told him, “He was put under a sleeping spell by Zhan Tiri.”

Quirin sighed. “Sounds like Varian’s heartbreaking dream came true. Is there a way to undo this terrible curse?”

“Yes, there is. Only a true friend can save him.”

“Well, I wish you all luck. I’m heading outside to cool off and think.”

“Sounds good.”

Varian’s father stopped and said, “Varian will be alive and awake and all thanks to all of you.” Then, he continued on his way downstairs.

…

Quirin stood inside of the castle tower stand, which had open fresh air and was like a tower. It was a place for him to think and cool off. Sometimes, his son joined him. Quirin looked up at the sky and it made him think of his deceased wife, Ulla, who was up there, watching over him and her son. “Oh, Ulla, I wish you were here,” Quirin lamented, “I’m lost. Can you watch over Varian and see if he’s alright? My son is in great danger and I need your help. I heard he was brave tonight to step forward and not let his friend, Cassandra get killed. I know Varian is sleeping, but since Zhan Tiri put him under a spell that’s supposed to last for an eternity, I hope you can help his friends and me undo this. Goodnight, my love.” Varian’s father sighed sadly. “What will I do? If only this were a bad dream.”

Just then, a ghost of Quirin’s wife appeared and said, “Quirin, I’m watching over our son and he seems fine. I’ll help your friends if you wish, but let me tell you this: You’re not lost; you still have Varian and you’re still here. He has been very brave because of you. If it weren’t for his friends, he wouldn’t have the courage to fix things. I wish you goodnight and I’ll keep watching you and Varian.”

Suddenly, the captain of the guards approached the tower stand. Quirin gasped, surprised that another person was here besides him. “Who goes there?”

“Shh…” the captain hissed. “What are you doing out here?”

“Thinking. You see, Zhan Tiri cursed my son to sleep as a revenge against Cassandra.”

“Oh, I go here to think, too and I heard Zhan Tiri returned,” the captain told him, “My daughter told me this and she was not wrong. She’d never lie about those things.”

“And neither will my son or his friends,” Quirin stated.

The captain yawned. “Looks like we have something in common. Now let’s head back in the castle because it’s getting late.”

As distraught as he was about his son’s supposed death, Quirin agreed and followed him.

Cassandra and Adira watched the guards enter the castle. “Looks like everyone’s done for the night,” Cassandra told Adira and the two watched as Rapunzel signaled them to go into the castle and into Varian’s room. “That’s our signal, Adira.” She started to head in.

“I’m right behind you, Cassandra,” said Adira as she followed her.

…

Cassandra knelt down beside Rapunzel and watched Varian sleep. “It’s okay, Varian,” Cassandra whispered, “I’m here.”

Seeing this, Adira joined them and said, “I’ve never interacted with him as much, but I can see why you’re friends with him.”

“Oh, Adira, you do care,” Rapunzel said.

“For once, I agree,” Cassandra sighed.

Adira, appreciating this, smiled.

“Varian will live,” Angry said, hugging Red.

“And all thanks to us,” Red added.

Varian, on the other hand, was dreaming about saving Corona from Zhan Tiri and dreaming about being rescued. _Cassandra. Somebody, please wake me up,_ he thought.

Zhan Tiri smirked sinisterly at the friends. “Aww, how precious,” she mocked, “I’ll say he’s adorable when he sleeps.”

“What are you doing here, Zhan Tiri?” Cassandra demanded.

“Oh, I just came to inform you that he’s not dead, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Cassandra checked Varian’s heartbeat just to make sure he was still alive.

“I should’ve told you he was still alive, Cass,” Rapunzel told her.

“That’s alright, Raps,” Cassandra assured her best friend, “At least I know now he is. Luckily, he can sleep with his mouth open. Sometimes, closed.” She watched the rise and fall of Varian’s chest and heard him snore lightly.

All of a sudden, Zhan Tiri had an idea. “I know how you can wake your friend tomorrow morning,” she announced.

“Really? How?” asked Cassandra, who was beginning to feel curious.

“Alright, you must sing the ‘Wake Up Incantation’ song one of his true friends can kiss him.”

Cassandra turned skeptical over the “kissing” part. “On the lips?”

Zhan Tiri shook her head. “It doesn’t have to be.”

“How about the forehead?” Cassandra asked awkwardly.

“Good choice,” Zhan Tiri mused and Cassandra smiled as if both of them had an agreement. “Oh, and another thing, you must sacrifice one of your friends, such as Rapunzel.”

Cassandra’s blood ran cold, but then felt rage boiling inside her. “Are you crazy? I’ll never do a thing like that to Rapunzel. She’s my best friend!”

Zhan Tiri turned around and feigned sorrow. “Then Varian will die.”

Cassandra thought for a moment and looked at her friends with longing eyes on what she should do next. Next, she turned to Zhan Tiri, having the courage to defend herself and her friends. “Okay, what I’ll do is help Raps and her friends sing the ‘Wake Up Incantation’ song and kiss Varian on the forehead. Sound fair?”

Zhan Tiri smiled and said, “Well...fair enough.”

Cassandra turned to her friends and they smiled at her, knowing she did the right thing. “Good job, Cassandra!” Eugene cheered.

“Alright, Cass!” Rapunzel chimed in.

“Goodnight, Cassandra and good luck on waking your friend,” Zhan Tiri taunted, “See you in the morning.” As she said this, she disappeared into the night.

“Well, now that we have that figured out, let’s try to get some sleep,” said Rapunzel.

“Good thing, too, because I’m beat,” Eugene said.

“I’m bushed,” Lance said sleepily. “Goodnight, Kiera and Catalina.”

“Goodnight, Daddy!” Kiera and Catalina said in unison.

“Goodnight, Cassandra,” Eugene called.

“Night, Eugene,” Cassandra called back. “Night, Raps and Adira!”

“Night, Cassandra,” Rapunzel and Adira replied and in that moment, Rapunzel saw Pascal and Ruddiger snuggled up together, fast asleep.

Together, Cassandra, Rapunzel, and Eugene fell asleep on Varian’s bed, so they could awaken him the next morning, while Adira, Lance, Kiera, and Catalina found couches to sleep on.

...

“My revenge against Cassandra is almost complete, even without the moonstone and sundrop,” Zhan Tiri said and cackled madly as she stepped in her home.

…

That night, Maximus and Fidella slept peacefully in the stables, despite the curse Varian was in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: To be continued…
> 
> *I apologize that this chapter is too long. I just didn’t want this chapter to have a scary ending about Zhan Tiri.
> 
> *I researched Varian’s mother and her name was never revealed so I picked Ulla, which wasn’t official, but I decided to pick the name, anyway and went with it.
> 
> *Well, I’d like to thank you all for sticking to this story and the next chapter is going to be epic, I promise you.


	6. Varian Awakens and Saving Corona

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you’re ready to be at the edge of your seats for the epic battle as soon as Varian wakes up from his slumber. This story is dedicated to not only Wolf heart 22, but Fanfic girl of all worlds, DiscordantPrincess, and richardchibbard, too.

That night, Cassandra had a dream that was similar to Varian’s the night before about Zhan Tiri attempting to take over Corona, but with the help of an awakened Varian, Rapunzel, Eugene, and the others, defeating Zhan Tiri was possible. When she awoke, she began to see more clearly on that and with that thought, she went back to sleep.

…

The next morning was the day Varian’s friends’ dreams were about to come true. However, in case their attempts to awaken Varian failed, the guards brought in a casket to put him in. Rapunzel stood up and said to the guards, “Listen, before you start throwing Varian in the casket, we’ll do what we can to resurrect him.”

“Otherwise, you’re pretty much burying him alive when he’s sleeping,” said Cassandra, defending Rapunzel. “So, don’t question us.”

“She’s right, guards,” King Frederic said. “You must never question our queen, who happens to be our daughter.”

“Dad?” Rapunzel was surprised to see her father and mother, but managed to smile, seeing they were on her side. “So you know about Zhan Tiri’s curse on Varian?”

“Yes, Rapunzel, your mother and I heard it from all over the kingdom.”

“And it was thanks to you that the news was spread,” Queen Arianna said, “Otherwise, Corona would be destroyed and we will all die, especially Varian. You did the right thing, Rapunzel, as queen.”

Rapunzel laughed nervously and hugged her mother. “Thanks, Mom.” She was relieved to spread the news, even though she didn’t like to be the bearer of bad news.

Pascal attempted to wake up Varian by shooting his tongue in his ear.

“Pascal, ew! It doesn’t work like that,” Rapunzel scolded slightly, making Pascal turn _blue_. Seeing this, Rapunzel softened her expression. “Oh, Pascal. I know you’re trying to help, but if it makes you feel any better, you can join us for the ‘Wake Up Incantation’ song.” Pascal started to smile and make happy sounds.

Quirin smiled at the friends encouragingly. “Do your thing.”

The captain of the guards winked at his daughter. “Good luck, you all, especially you, Cassandra.”

Cassandra grinned at him and she and her friends began to sing the “Wake Up Incantation”:

_The sun has begun to rise_

_Upon our dear friend._

_Rise and shine for us_

_To a brand new day._

_A brand new day._

All of a sudden, magic surged through him and thanks to his friends, he started to wake up.

“He’s waking up,” Kiera said.

“Yay! He’s awake!” beamed Catalina.

Varian yawned and stretched. “Cassandra? Guys?” Varian said sleepily.

Cassandra turned to her friend. “Varian?”

“Oh, Cassandra, my hero!” Varian beamed and hugged her. “Friends, thank you for saving me!” Everyone who helped, joined Cassandra. Ruddiger and Pascal jumped on Varian and they nuzzled him. “Good to see you, too, guys!” The reunion was brief when Varian glared at the guards carrying the casket. “Hey, guys, what do you think you’re doing with that casket? No one died! Get it out of here!”

Quirin chuckled. “He gets that from me.” Then he, too, scowled at the guards. “Guards, remove that casket or I’ll do something I’ll regret! Don’t mess with my son because he gets to that age where there’s teenage angst.”

Frightened by the man’s temper, they went downstairs to remove the casket until someone passed away.

“You tell them, Quirin,” the captain of the guards told him.

“Yep, no one messes with me and my son.”

“Ditto,” the captain said, referring to his daughter and himself.

At that moment, Ulla’s ghost reappeared. “Hello, Quirin.”

Quirin gasped at the sight of his wife. “Ulla?”

“I was the one who helped revive our son with magic just as you wished,” she stated.

“You have? But I saw yellow sunshine through him and that was you? I don’t understand.”

“You don’t have to. Just be glad I helped. I was more than happy to, anyway.”

“Mom?” Varian said as he rubbed his eyes, not believing what he saw.

“Son.”

“Should I remember you?”

“No, Varian, you were just a baby, but I remember you, my dear.” With that, she hugged her child and Varian and his father did the same in return. Everyone was touched by the family reunion.

“Thank you for reviving me, Mom. I needed that.”

“It’s a pleasure and I heard you had a dream where you knocked Zhan Tiri out with a frying pan,” Ulla said, handing him a frying pan.

“I sure did,” replied Varian.

“He gets that from me,” Rapunzel told his mother.

…

Meanwhile, Zhan Tiri looked in her crystal ball, enraged that Varian’s friends broke the sleeping curse. “NO!” she fumed. “You won’t be celebrating too long once I return to Corona!” With that, she returned to Corona as a revenge for breaking the curse.

…

Everyone sat at the royal table and ate a hearty breakfast, celebrating the awakening of Varian. All of a sudden, the table and chandelier started to shake, making everyone gasp and shriek with fear. Zhan Tiri cackled as she made the chandelier and table wobble, but before the chandelier could hit anyone, the people of Corona evaded it. “It’s good to be back,” she said with a smug grin. “Now, let me finish what you all Coronans have started, shall we?”

“Varian, be a hero,” Quirin told his son, “I’ll help the captain of the guards get the others to safety. Go on, live your dream.”

“Thank you, Dad,” Varian said, hugging his father.

“Here’s a pill for Ruddiger to grow bigger,” Quirin said, giving him a small pill for Ruddiger to chew and swallow. “And for Rapunzel’s pet.” He handed his son another pill to give to Rapunzel to feed her animal friend.

“Here you go, boy,” Varian said to his raccoon pet, allowing him to eat the pill from his hand and the animal grew bigger for Varian to ride on. “Rapunzel, give this pill to Pascal,” Varian said, giving her a tiny pill.

“Here, Pascal,” Rapunzel said, showing the chameleon the pill. Pascal took the pill from her hand with his tongue and swallowed it whole. Suddenly, he turned big. “Pascal, you’re a big boy just like Little Big Guy.” She pet him.

Enraged by the Coronans’ _disgusting_ moments, Zhan Tiri turned into a giant demon, scaring almost all Coronans, except our daring heroes: Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert, Varian, Cassandra, Lance Strongbow, Adira, Maximus, Pascal, Ruddiger, Angry, and Red. They were willing to protect their kingdom at all costs, even if it led to certain death. “Well, well, well. If it isn’t you Coronan heroes, who are here to stop me when no one else can!” Zhan Tiri mocked.

“It’s the brave Coronan heroes who will do _anything_ to protect our kingdom from your destruction to _you_!” Cassandra retorted.

“Even without the sundrop and moonstone…” Zhan Tiri started to gloat.

“Yeah, yeah. You still have enough power to try to defeat us,” Varian cut her off, very annoyed, knowing what Zhan Tiri was going to say next, “We get it!” He was tired of it.

“For someone so young and had just woken up from a supposedly eternal sleep, you are indeed clever.”

“You bet your butt I am!”

“If you are clever, come with me.” Zhan Tiri led the heroes outside the castle for battle.

“Let’s go, Maximus!” Eugene commanded Maximus. Maximus did as he was told and ran after the villain. Rapunzel, Lance, Adira, Cassandra, Angry, Red, and Pascal followed them.

Ulla handed Varian a frying pan used to fight Zhan Tiri. He climbed on top of a giant Ruddiger and they were headed for the open window to hop out of.

Meanwhile, Rapunzel was riding on Pascal’s back and picked out the magic Xavier gave her to use it against Zhan Tiri. “Hey, Zhan Tiri!” Rapunzel taunted, which made Zhan Tiri stop destroying things. “Drink this!” With that the queen threw the bottle of liquid magic to the demon, who caught it.

“As you wish, Your Highness,” Zhan Tiri said with a smirk and drank the liquid. Out of the blue, she began to have illusions of the moonstone and sundrop appearing visibly like ghosts floating before her eyes, which kept her distracted. Little did anyone know she was carrying the _real_ sundrop and moonstone in her bare hands. Preoccupied with the floating objects, she dropped the real moonstone and sundrop. Luckily, Adira and Cassandra sprung up to catch them.

“Well, Adira, I think we make a great team, afterall,” Cassandra said.

“Likewise.”

All of a sudden, Zhan Tiri snapped out of her delusional state when she bumped her head into the castle and shook her head to regain her senses. “You Coronans think you can stop me even without, _you know_.”

“We don’t know what you’re talking about,” said Cassandra, feigning innocence when in reality, she and Adira have been the ones carrying them, yet she and her friends refuse to give the moonstone and sundrop to her. They weren’t going to fall for her tricks, _ever_. Not after what Zhan Tiri had done to Cassandra and Rapunzel last time.

“Well, in that case, I have a little song to sing.”

“Oh, no,” Cassandra said, facepalming, knowing what Zhan Tiri was going to sing.

Zhan Tiri began to chant: _Wither and..._

Yet, she was cut short when someone smacked her in the head with a frying pan, knocking her unconscious. “Well, that’s enough of that and time for _you_ to go to sleep,” Varian teased. “It’s your bedtime and you’ve been awfully cranky.” That was payback for putting him under a sleeping spell last night.

“Varian!” Rapunzel, Cassandra, Adira, Angry, Red, and Eugene cried, happy to see Varian came for them and hugged him.

“Oh, little man, we missed you!” Lance said.

“Me, too. The frying pan trick really worked.”

“Now, let’s turn our enemy’s strength into a weakness,” Cassandra ordered.

“Right,” Rapunzel replied, wrapping her long hair around Zhan Tiri’s wrists.

“Rapunzel, you might want to use this!” Varian called, throwing her a yellow spike, which was supposed to cut her hair.

Rapunzel caught it. “Got the sundrop and moonstone?” she asked Cassandra.

“Got it!” Cassandra said, removing the moonstone from her pocket and Adira took the sundrop from hers.

“Good, now bring them together.”

Cassandra and Adira connected both the sundrop and moonstone together, making it float in the air, united as one. With that out of the way, Rapunzel finally cut her hair, awakening Zhan Tiri, her hands cuffed with Rapunzel’s now dark hair.

“No! What have you done? I’ll get you for this someday!” Zhan Tiri snapped.

“No, you won’t!” Ulla retorted.

“No, no, NOOOOOOO!” Zhan Tiri shouted in defeat as she was eliminated into nothingness, even her body was demolished, never to be seen again.

Ulla helped clean the place up, used her magic to restore Corona just how it looked before. Plus, the Coronans were alive. They survived the ordeal from Zhan Tiri’s wrath no matter how difficult it was; they couldn’t do it without their fellow heroes. Even Ruddiger and Pascal shrunk back to their usual selves.

“Mom!” Varian beamed as he hugged his mother.

Seeing this, Quirin joined him. “Son, you did it! You saved Corona! I’m so proud of you!”

“Thanks, Dad. I couldn’t have done it without Rapunzel and the others.” Varian glanced at his friends, who smiled, feeling touched by his words as well as his family reunion.

“Well, I have to go, Quirin and Varian,” Ulla told them. “It was nice seeing you again.”

“It was nice seeing you, too, dear Ulla,” Quirin said as the two kissed passionately. His wife even planted a kiss on Varian’s forehead, making their son blush and giggle nervously.

“Thanks, Mom.”

“Take care, now,” Ulla told Quirin, Varian, and the others. “Bye!”

“Bye!” everyone shouted as they waved goodbye.

…

After lunch, Cassandra asked Varian, “Varian, would you like to go on a ride with me on Fidella?”

“You bet, Cassandra!” Varian answered and they headed out to the world with Ruddiger and Fidella, joined by Rapunzel, Eugene, Lance, Angry, Red, Maximus, and Pascal.

Adira said her goodbyes to the friends before returning home to the Dark Kingdom to catch up with her brother, Hector and Eugene’s father, Edmund. They wished her well, especially Cassandra, who usually had disagreements with her, put their differences aside to stop Zhan Tiri from attacking Corona once again.

That night, just like every night, everyone, even Varian could rest well without Zhan Tiri to plague his slumber.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This is the longest chapter I’ve ever constructed in this story. I hope you all enjoyed this happy ending. I may write more Tangled stories in the future, but only time will tell.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: As some of you know, you may think it’s a happy ending, but it’s just the beginning. 
> 
> The lullaby Rapunzel sang to Varian was based on the incantation songs: “Healing Incantation”, “Hurt Incantation”, and “Rock Incantation”.


End file.
